


Why Not?

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comment Fic, Guilt, Implied Slash, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spike and Angel bicker over the rights and wrongs (benefits and consequences) of drinking human vs animal blood. For blondebitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

“I don’t want to have this fight with you, Spike!”, Angel said, in a tone of voice that was on its way from frustrated and annoyed to loud and angry.

Spike wasn’t buying it. “Since when do _you_ not want to fight? You always want to fight. You fucking _love_ to argue with me." 

Raising his voice to try getting his point across, Angel replied, “Since we’ve already had this same argument at least a dozen times, maybe? I’ve told you, animal blood satiates my hunger, so why drink human blood and end up feeling guilty about it.”

“Animal blood is fine, but it’s nothing compared to human, you know that. And I’m not even talking about drinking _from_ a person. They’ve given up their blood of their own free will, so why not have it? It’s not hurting anyone.”

Angel didn’t respond right away, but when he did, his voice was softer, and he looked away from Spike. “It reminds me of when I did drink the blood straight from the source. Those aren’t pleasant memories for me, okay?”

Spike didn’t want to purposely hurt Angel, but the thought it was time to get things out in the open. “You always settle for just the bare minimum to get you by, Angel. Same with real food; you know you can eat it, but you don’t because you think you don’t deserve the pleasure of it. Sure, you indulge in a glass of whiskey now and then, but other than that you won’t consume anything but exactly what you need to survive, and no more.”

“I can’t have _more_ , Spike!”

“You can, but you won’t. You’re still punishing yourself over things you did centuries ago. You’re a hero now; a good guy. Why not have the best if it’s right there?”

Angel defensively shot back, “And by the way, it’s not the bare minimum! I could survive on blood from sewer rats, but I drink otter, which you know is the best. I enjoy it, and that’s more than just what is needed to live. _Please_ Spike, don’t put me through this again”, he finished, his voice almost a whisper at the end. 

And for once, Spike just did as Angel asked instead of trying to carry on the arguing. “All right, I’m sorry. Don’t be cross with me. Let’s just go to bed, yeah?”


End file.
